The present invention relates to mounting devices involving an externally ribbed or toothed anchor, adapted for mounting of hardware for furniture, in particular hinges.
In the hardware field for furniture, the problem of providing quick, safe and sometimes removable fastening to the different hardware elements is known. Hinges formed of a base to be fastened to the piece of furniture and a bowl to be fastened to the door are a typical example thereof. Use of such anchors has been proposed. However, the proposed solutions are generally complicated, expensive, of slow use and sometimes poor security.
It is a general object of the present invention to eliminate the above mentioned drawbacks, by providing anchor fasteners that are quick, unexpensive and safe.